


Young for You

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: I don't know what happened to my mind...Anyway, hope you enjoy it.





	Young for You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to my mind...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bh979QeSmJ8&t=15s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bh979QeSmJ8&t=15s)


End file.
